Al final, tal vez, me agrade un poco
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Viñeta, - Oi, ZSL no sonaba tan mal después de todo… - Mientras un esqueleto entonaba y cantaba una canción de antaño… Sake del brindis.


**Summary: **- Oi, ZSL no sonaba tan mal después de todo… - Mientras un esqueleto entonaba y cantaba una canción de antaño… Sake del brindis.

**Personajes: **Sanji – Zoro – Luffy.

**Palabras: **907.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

_3D2Y_

**Al final, tal vez, me agrade un poco.**

Ambos hombres cruzaron mirada, volvieron su vista a la causa del dilema silencioso, observándolo dormir, dubitativos decidieron callar era un momento incomodo en momentos como ese, precisamente iguales a ese, es donde se daban cuenta lo joven que es su _Capitán._ Tanto que es increíble tener que llamarlo _Rey._

_Zoro_ bebió una vez más de la botella de Sake, tardando más de lo debido. Mientras _Sanji _absorbió todo el humo de su cigarrillo y lo mantuvo hasta llegar a llenar sus pulmones. _Roronoa_ bajo la botella y _Pierna negra_ dejo salir el humo en un zumbido imposible de oír.

_- Zoro… Sanji… saben sin ustedes no habría podido pasar de_ _East Blue… siento como si Ace y Sabo, estuvieran conmigo en este momento… Shihihihihi._

_Esas simples palabras lograron descolocar al cocinero y al segundo al mando. La simple palabra hermanos, ponerlos en el lugar de sus hermanos. La sola idea de llevarse como hermanos en cuanto a Sanji y Zoro es totalmente imposible, aunque su relación sea precisamente esa la de unos hermanos._

_Ambos hombres jóvenes pero no tanto como su capitán, tener aquel sentimiento de digamos algo remotamente parecido a la felicidad y satisfacción con aquel pequeño discurso, no es concesible. Ellos simplemente no pueden sentirse asi por las palabras de reconocimiento que dejo escapar un alcoholizado __Monkey D. Luffy._

Por supuesto que no, eran demasiados _duros _como para estarlo.

¿Qué serian? La banda _ZSL_, no definitivamente eso no sonaba bien, mejor sonaba el _Trió monstruoso. _Ese si era un perfecto nombre para los tres.

Además si aceptaban que sentían algo pequeñamente parecido a la felicidad, estarían aceptando que en el fondo no les molestaría ser hermanos mayores de un niño tan revoltoso ni verse a ellos mismos como hermanos. Lo cual es inaceptable, ellos son rivales y se odian tanto que lo que sea de uno no le importaría al otro.

…

Se darían cuenta ya cuando más viejos que aquellas palabras de jóvenes, y negación de tontos los ayudarían a madurar al ser viejos y a darse cuenta que su Capitán, tal vez, los _superaba en madurez_ en aquel momento.

Después de todo en este tiempo, donde una _nueva era iniciaba_ y nuevos piratas salían al mar en busca del, otra vez deseado título de _Rey Pirata._ Sanji aceptaría por fin, que al final, tal vez, le agradaba el vínculo de hermandad que negó hasta sus últimos días su _nakama,_ Roronoa Zoro.

Ahora enfrente de la tumba del antes nombrado, con una botella de sake mientras fumaba, podría decirlo.

- Oi, ZSL no sonaba tan mal después de todo… - sonreiría, y derramaría el Sake sobre la tumba de aquel espadachín. – es increíble, sabes hay tantos piratas… todo culpa de Luffy, ese mocoso mierdoso… aunque tú ya lo sabes… como están ahí arriba… yo pronto iré. Lo sé. Me molesta tener que dejar a Brook solo, sabes…

Luego el legendario cocinero de la tripulación: sombrero de paja, se permitiría soltar algunas lágrimas.

- Mi niña, se fue al mar, junto con el imbécil de tu hijo y el de Luffy… ese mocoso es tan insolente como su padre, aunque inteligente como lo fue Nami-swan… lleva con él, el sombrero de paja… no tienes idea los periodista están que explotan y los marines desesperados… Aokiji, aparenta mantener calma… pero la última vez que nos reunimos, admitió tener algo de miedo, por Ace, y su pequeña tripulación… tal vez se convierta en la nueva tripulación Mugiwara.

Absorbería el humo de su cigarro, dejaría una vez más de tantas que llenara sus pulmones, luego soltaría un espeso humo blanco.

…

Año y medio después, en el mismo mini cementerio una nueva tumba seria hecha. Mientras un esqueleto entonaba y cantaba una canción de antaño… Sake del brindis.

Ese mismo esqueleto seria el que sin importar el pasar de los años, contaría las historias que se irían convirtiendo en leyenda, cobre la infame banda de los sombreros de paja. Los piratas vivirían inspirados por ellos eternamente.

_Nami,_ la más grande navegante que visto nacer los mares del mundo. _Usopp,_ el hombre que convirtió todas sus mentiras en realidad. _Chopper,_ el imparable medico que salvo miles de vida alrededor del mundo. _Robin,_ la mujer que alcanzo saber la verdad tras la verdad de la historia. _Franky,_ no existió carpintero más peligroso y efectivo. El _Sunny_ no zarparía más pero siempre recordaría lo feliz que fue con aquellos piratas.

_Sanji,_ el cocinero que volvió real un mito, cocinando todas las comidas con todas las especies, fue fundamental en la revolución. _Zoro,_ el más grande espadachín que el mundo vio nacer, sin duda la clave, de los sombreros de poja. Su pilar, el soporte del mismo Capitán. _Luffy,_ el infame capitán, que nunca renuncio a su sueño, el Rey, que llevo en sus hombros el peso del pasado y de todo el mundo.

Y finalmente _Brook_ el músico, que sigue cantando sobre las aventuras de aquella tripulación tan rara y poderosa.

_3D2Y_

_Ahhh, no sé cómo quedo, me da cosa escribir asi, pero quiero mejorar mas y mas en esta clase de fic._

_**Gracias por leer.**_

**Lucy Conejita se despide.**


End file.
